While I was sleeping
by Callisto1791
Summary: Continuation of Hannibal, follows book cannon. Clarice wakes to find that she has a son. When a tragic accident occurs, how far will Dr. Lecter go to get revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Time Line: Set after book version of Hannibal.

Premise: The story follows cannon and goes by the theory that Clarice was..."psychologically manipulated" by Dr. Lecter during their stay at Paul Krendler's lake home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Clarice lounged on a delicate looking couch reading, her son was tinkering with his father's grand piano, which dominated the large sitting room. Clarice looked up to watch her son, he was only four, but was actually quite good at playing. His father often taught him new songs during evenings. As he idly played a simple tune closed his eyes, he became fascinated with a single note...D below middle C, to be exact.

"Louis, please stop. You're making mommy's head hurt."

Clarice asked, the single note kept pounding, matching her pulse as it accelerated.

"Louis, Please!" She was really starting to feel faint. The note sounded again and Clarice fell to the floor.

"Mommy?!" Louis yelled as he slid off the piano bench and ran to his mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh such a dream! The last image Clarice saw before she opened her eyes once more was that of Paul Krendler, leaning over in his seat, with a long bow sprouting from his chest. A bow, that she had shot, if the memory of her dream was correct. She opened her eyes, and jumped back with a yelp. She was looking in to Dr. Lecter's face, but it was not Dr. Lecter, it was a boy...and he had her eyes.

"What the hell?" Clarice thought, as she slowly got up and looked around the opulent room.

"Mommy, are you o.k.?" The little boy asked.

Clarice looked down at him suspiciously, he looked too much like Dr. Lecter for her to be totally at ease in his presence.

"Look kid, I'm not your _mommy._ Now, where the hell are we?"

The little boy looked confused, he scrunched up his face as if he were about to cry.

"Oh hell, don't start that." Clarice reprimanded.

Louis started to cry in earnest.

"Damnit!" Clarice muttered. She hated listening to children cry, it reminded her of the orphanage, at night. All the children crying for their lost parents. She started walking away, trying to get away from the noise so she could concentrate.

"O.k. last memory is of a dead Paul Krendler and Dr. Lecter. That means that something is totally and utterly wrong."

"Mommy, wait. Come back!" The four year old trailed behind her, trying to keep up.

"Stop calling me that!" Clarice hissed, her patience wearing thin. She started walking room to room, trying to find an exit.

"This house is way to big and winding, I'm so lost." Clarice thought and added subconsciously, "just the way Dr. Lecter wants it."

"Damn." She said again, turning to the boy. "Do you know the way out of here?"

"Yes mo- Mrs. Debray."

"Mrs. Debray?"

"That's our last name." The boy said simply and started walking in the opposite direction, he had stopped crying.

As Clarice followed the little boy she noticed he walked like Dr. Lecter as well. She knew the boy was Dr. Lecter's but could it be hers?

"Stop, turn around please." The little boy turned and walked up to his mother as she bent down. She reached out her hand and tilted his face upwards. Yep, he had her eyes.

"How old are you?"

"4"

"And you're my biological son?"

"What's biological?"

"Just that...you're really mine, like I'm not your stepmother?" he shook his head.

"adoptive mother?"

He shook his head again.

Clarice sighed as she accepted that this must really be her son, she also accepted that Dr. Lecter has been keeping her controlled somehow for the last four years...at least.

"O.k., so now on to the door."

The little boy nodded, looking confused and started walking again. Clarice wished he could walk faster, they needed to get to the door and out of here, fast. It would be best if they leave before anyone noticed.

"Hey, when does...um...daddy, get home?"

"Oh um...around five usually."

Clarice glanced at a passing clock...it was 4:55

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so tell me what you guys think. This story is going to be completely different so I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review, they are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4:45

Oh crap.

"um...Louis come here."

He walked back towards Clarice, unsure what she wanted this time.

Clarice gingerly picked him up and said in a brisk voice.

"O.k I'm going to carry you and you just tell me what direction to go in, k?"

"O.k mommy." Clarice rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm going to have to just get used to it..." She thought.

"Right here."

Clarice made a quick right and followed the hallway.

"Left, down there."

Clarice made a left and saw a downwards staircase approaching. She ran down it, seeing the large wooden door looming ahead.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"Um...someplace nice." Clarice answered curtly as she grabbed what she assumed was her purse off the table. She looked through it, no car keys. Well we'll just have to walk, surely she could get help from a neighbor or something.

She opened the door and stepped out, only just then noticing that it was snowing. She looked down at her flimsy dress and shoes. Well I'm not going back in there, Clarice thought as she continued down the stoop with Louis still in her arms. She ran across the street to the house opposite, the rest of the buildings were apartments and offices. She knocked on the door. A couple seconds later an elderly woman opened the door, she didn't' look too pleased. She had an apron on and was probably making dinner for her family.

"Hallo?"

"umm...hello we'refromacrossthestreetandneedtouseyourphone...immediately" Clarice said this all quickly while looking behind her shoulder every other second.

"Was? Was ist denn los, Frau. Dubery?"

"What, what is that ger-" Clarice stopped and looked around...this is not America. She realized and slumped against the wall. What had he done? Silent tears slid down Clarice's cheeks as she let her son down. Where had her life gone?

A warm arm snaked across her shoulder and lifted her up.

"Oh, hallo Frau Mercks. Das tut meir leid, aber meine Frau ist nicht gut heute. Auf Wiedersehen." Dr. Lecter guided Clarice away from the door as the elderly woman rolled her eyes and shut it firmly.

Clarice wrenched her arm away from his grasp and turned to face him in the street.

"No! What have you don-"

"Clarice, I will not discuss this further out here at this moment. Please come inside, you're freezing." He reached out for her hand again.

Clarice stepped back, "I'm never going anywhere with you again!"

Dr. Lecter looked confused for a second but then realized that this was not the Clarice he had known, she had become her old self again.

"Have it your way, Clarice. Louis, Kommen Sie hier, bitte." Louis ran into his arms and Dr. Lecter carried him back across the street to their house.

"No, wait! Give him back!" Clarice hurried after them, almost falling on the icy sidewalk. She didn't even know her son that well, but she sure as hell didn't want him with Dr. Lecter. She ran into the house just as Dr. Lecter whispered something to the boy, who then ran off, up the stairs.

"What, what did you say to him?!" Clarice shouted, as she saw her son disappear around the corner.

"We're playing his favorite game, hide and go seek. Want to play, Clarice, just like old times?"

"No, I don't want to play. I want my son back, I want to go back to America, I want you to tell me what You Did to Me!" Clarice shouted, now out of breath.

"Hmm, well at least you know what you want. Care to know what I want, Clarice." Dr. Lecter asked, stepping towards her.

"..."

"well I'm going to tell you anyways. What I want is to tell you a story."

Clarice scoffed.

"Yes, a story about a lost woman, who at the end of her rope, reverted back to the only thing she knew. Her path led her to me. I freed her of her misconceptions. And for the last eight years we have been living in peace, and dare I say harmony-"

"Eight years!" She walked up to him and slapped him...hard right across the face. He slowly turned his face back to her, a wild look in his eyes. He leaped at her then, and pinned her against the wall. His fingers digging into her arms.

"Remember, Clarice, how happy you were then" He hissed almost shaking her.

As Clarice was about to yell back at him, she caught a glimpse of him holding her down in the mirror that hung on the opposite wall. She tightly closed her eyes as a scene flashed before her eyes. Hannibal was holding her up against a wall, just as he was now. But neither of them were dressed. He entered her and she saw herself look down at Jack Crawford who was lying on the floor, watching them. He was tied up and looking sick. And then Clarice saw herself...laugh as she screeched with pleasure. Clarice almost retched against Hannibal's shirt front as the scene faded.

"You're Despicable!" Clarice accused as she flung herself away from the man she detested. She ran, heedless of where she was going.

Hannibal grabbed her arm and twister her around.

"I am not in the mood for your games, Clarice. I gave you life eight years ago, I can just as easily...take it away." His voice was deadly quiet.

Clarice glared back at him and suddenly she brought her knee up connecting squarely with his crotch. He doubled over and let out a hiss as Clarice ran away from him.

Suddenly she had a flash of the second drawer on the right, the place where they kept their emergency kit. Clarice ran for the drawer, opened it quickly and grabbed the already loaded gun. She whipped around and pointed the gun squarely at Dr. Lecter's chest as he was kneeling on the floor. She tightened her hand, about to pull the trigger. Unfortunately she didn't notice a dark shape, huddled behind the stove fearfully watching the unfolding scene...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Like I said, this was totally different from my previous story, not so much a loving couple, are they? Haha well I hope you are enjoying it. I've only had one German class so if I made a mistake with any of my translations, I apologize. Please Review! I haven't done a story like this before, and really need you feedback, Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Note: Thanks you all those of you that reviewed, it really helps me to want to continue.

Now, on to the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Clarice pulled the trigger, Louis leapt out of his hiding place and to his father who wrapped him in his arms and turned himself, to shield his most beloved son from the bullet...but it was too late.

Clarice ran to him and kneeled down beside her now dead son. Hannibal leaned over Louis, his shirt drenched from the brief contact with his son's wounded chest.

As Clarice looked at her son, bleeding out on the white tile of the floor, flashes of memory tormented her: the first time she held him, his first steps, and the night he was conceived.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the unwanted memories, silent tears streaming down her face. The movement jolted Hannibal from his reverie and he looked at Clarice, each of them on opposite sides of their dead child.

What Clarice saw there scared her more than anything else. His eyes were totally blank. Suddenly life fled back into them and the fire there burned her as he looked deep into her eyes.

He stood and looked down at her with a wry smile,

"Well, _congratulations_, Clarice. At least you can ease yourself with the knowledge that your years with me have not dulled your striking aiming ability."

She looked back down at her son, the bullet wound exactly at his heart, or where Hannibal's heart should have been.

She looked back up at Hannibal, but he was gone. Before she could turn around to see where he was, she felt, rather than heard him behind her. And then suddenly, she didn't feel anything anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hannibal saw Clarice point the gun at him, he didn't doubt that she would pull the trigger. The emotional turmoil that must have built up inside her for years was probably driving her insane at that moment.

Truthfully, he thought that she would never awaken. Perhaps, he liked to think, because she didn't want to. In that last second before he thought Clarice would shoot him, he felt at peace.

His children had filled the gap in his heart, yes his children. Clarice had yet toremember anything about her daughter yet. Would she remember her before she left for America? And as all of these thoughts ran through his mind, along with all the rest of his life memories, he heard the gun shot. And...he felt his son's arms around his neck.

He turned, yet already knowing it was too late. As he stared down at his son, he saw Mischa being murdered again for the millionth time in the forest outside his memory palace. He felt himself about to loose control then, he felt his mind contract and his heart beat once more and then still, not caring to ever beat again.

And out of the corner of his eye he saw Clarice, crying, shaking her head. A hatred so great washed over him, causing him to breath once more, and his heart to beat. He latched on to that emotion and embraced it with all of his being. And for the second time in his life, it saved him. He stood and resolved he would make her pay for what she had done...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo, well I'll write the next chapter right now. Sorry this one was so short but I just wanted to divide this from the rest. It's more of just a look at what each was feeling and not really plot driven. But I still gave you a major hint about what may happen next, yep I'm so nice, haha. Anyway there you go, remember to review!! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eyes behind Clarice's lids moved quickly back and forth. She didn't want to wake up, hopefully everything was a dream, she thought. I'll wake up in my bed and go have breakfast with Ardelia, she chanted over and over again.

"Good Morning, _Clarice_."

Nope, not a dream...Damn! His voice sounded far away.

"Claudia, dear. Why don't you go give your mother some water. Seeing as she is a bit _tied up_ at the moment."

"Yes, father."

Clarice's eyes snapped open as she saw her daughter approaching the bed. She was in her bedroom, how she knew that, she didn't know. Her arms were tied to the opposite ends of the large headboard. Hannibal was sitting in the corner on an elegant armchair, a shadow covering him.

Clarice's eyes flicked back at her daughter, who was now standing directly in front of her. She was...beautiful. Clarice noted that she had her same shade of hair color and same slender shape. But when she looked into her eyes, her breath caught. She had Dr. Lecter's color of maroon eyes, along with his intense stare. Her face was more rounded, and Clarice could tell that she would have her father's smile. It was odd to be introduced to your child all of a sudden, while having flashes of memory from when they were younger at the same time. And suddenly Clarice wondered if she had any other children around. She looked up at Dr. Lecter.

"No, Clarice. This is your only other child." He answered her unspoken question and continued after a breath,

"Hence your bindings, wouldn't want you _spoiling_ another one of your children so quickly, _now would we_?"

"I did not mean to hurt Him!" Clarice screamed, straining to get loose.

"It's o.k., Claudia you can put the glass down. I guess mommy doesn't want any water right now. Claudia shrugged and put the water down and then went back to sit on Hannibal's lap. She leaned up to him and whispered something in his ear. He laughed,

"Now that is a Very good question, dear. Why don't you ask your mother?"

"O.k...Mommy, where is Louis?"

Clarice swallowed audibly,

"Louis is..." her throat closed and her eyes welled up at the thought of his death.

"What, cat's got your tongue, Clarice? Well, since she's too distracted to answer at the moment, I'll tell you. Louis' downstairs, in the kitchen, I think. Or at least, that was the last time I saw him..._with mommy_."

"Wait, Claudia! Don't go, I need to exp-" But Claudia was already dashing down the stairs, excited to see her brother. Clarice turned on Hannibal.

"Why did you do that! You want her to see her dead brother?! She's only..." Clarice searched her mind..., "Seven! Why Hannibal, Why?!"

"I was only seven when I saw my sister cannibalized in the frozen snows of winter."

Hannibal replied sullenly, as if that explained everything.

"That's not a reason, Hannibal! You want her to grow up like you?! There's still time to stop her, Please!" Clarice was growing panicked, Claudia would walk into that kitchen at any moment.

"Please, Stop her!" Clarice screamed again.

"No..." Hannibal hissed as he leaned forward, his face glaring at her from the shadows. He continued...

"And to answer your previous question, Clarice. I do want her to be like me. That's your punishment...you see? She will grow up _Hating_ you, Clarice. Hating the one who murdered her brother, as I grew up hating those that murdered my sister. And one day she will come back for you. Just as I went back for them. However, unlike them, Clarice your only option will be to murder your own daughter, or be murdered by her in turn." Hannibal stood and faced the large, open window, his back turned to Clarice as a scream was heard in the distance...far below.

"It has begun." Hannibal whispered to himself, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So?? What do you think? I'm really dying to know! So do tell, and hopefully I will get around to writing the next chapter in the next week. Many Thanks to all those that review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. And Demenethol does not exist, only in my mind, sadly.

Note: I know it's going to be sort of hard to imagine Hannibal doing these things to Clarice and Claudia in the coming chapters. But, I just had this idea and had to get it out. Besides, he's a psychopath, anything's possible. Muhahahaha, now on to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It has begun."

"No!" Clarice shrieked again as she thrashed about on the bed. The ropes digging deeper into her arms until it made her bleed.

The noise brought Dr. Lecter from his reverie. He turned away from the window and determinedly walked towards Clarice. Grabbing her chin forcefully between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her tear-stained face up towards him.

"Listen to me Clarice, and listen well. I have loved you for many years. I used to think that I could convince you accept your feelings as well and love me. When that didn't work I had to resort to drugs and hypnotism. You haven't needed either of those things for quite sometime and I stupidly believed that deep down you really did love me and the life we had together."

Clarice glared up at him and spit into his face.

"You're Horrible and a filthy pig. I Hate You-!"

He shoved her back down on the bed and turned around, wiping the spit off his face, disgusted.

"Yes, I surmised as much when you tried to shoot me." Hannibal sneered.

"Are you really so Surprised?! I know somewhere in that head of yours, you know what you do is wrong."

"Wrong? There is no right or wrong, Clarice. Only decisions that incite action which incite reaction."

"Your warped world view is no excuse!"

"Hmm, well what's your excuse for murdering your own son, Clarice?"

"I was trying to shoot You, It was an Accident!"

"Yes, well that is a very good excuse, I think. However, our daughter will remember the event quite differently."

"Remember it? She wasn't even there! She won't believe you!"

"Clarice, you don't know much about the powers of the mind, do you? I was able to take one lapse in your moral armor and turn that into your complete obedience to me for Eight years. Who knows what I could accomplish in an impressionable child who's just had a very traumatic experience."

"You wouldn't, she's your daughter!"

"I don't see why you're finding this so hard to believe, Clarice. Did you think that my capability for vindictiveness ended with you, my dear?"

Before Clarice was able to answer she heard Claudia calling out for her father.

"Well Clarice, I guess we're going to have to cut our little chat short. I'm needed elsewhere. Don't worry I'll let the proper authorities know of your whereabouts once Claudia and I have left. Ta Ta."

Dr. Lecter shut the door behind him, not looking back once.

Clarice screamed out her frustration, struggling fruitlessly against her bindings.

As Dr. Lecter shut the door he saw his daughter running towards him down the hallway.

"shh, it's all right." he crooned picking her up and walking her down towards her room on the other side of the large home.

"Pa-papa I s-saw." Claudia tried to speak but her sobs kept interrupting her.

"It's ok, now what happened?" he asked as he tenderly laid her on her large canopy bed.

"It's Louis, h-he's...hurt."

"oh he's not hurt." Dr. Lecter reassured, gently brushing her reddish brown from her face.

"He's not hurt?!" Claudia exclaimed, brightening immediately.

"No honey, he's dead."

Claudia's smile immediately faded.

"He's dead?"

"Yes, your mother shot him. Don't you remember?"

"umm.."

"It's ok, don't strain yourself. Why don't you take a little nap, that may help. Here I'll make you something to help you sleep, one moment."

Dr. Lecter got up and quickly went to his study and got out the hallucinogenic drugs he had used on Clarice during their first year together. His favorite one was Demenethol, it was a clear powder substance that could be mixed with any liquid. It induced a mild delirious state and made the person highly susceptible to persuasion. But the reason why he chose it for his daughter was that it had a side effect of grogginess.

"This will do quite nicely." He mixed it with some water and carried the glass back up to Claudia's room.

"Here, darling. Drink this."

Claudia took the glass and unquestioningly drank the liquid, her large innocent eyes staring up at her father devotedly.

"Papa, will Louis be o.k. when I wake up?"

"No, he's dead. You'll need to accept that in order to remember everything clearly, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, papa."

"Ok, Just dream and when you awake you'll remember everything clearly."

But Claudia was already drifting off to sleep. When Dr. Lecter recognized the steady breathing associated with REM he began to tell her a story.

"Today was a very bad day, Claudia. You awoke as usual and you went down the street to play with your friends. After daddy got off of work he went to pick you up. When you walked into the house you felt very afraid. Mommy was Very angry. She didn't want to be with your daddy anymore. Daddy was disappointed and tried to stop her from leaving them, but that only mad her angrier. She wanted to kill daddy, because she had come to hate him. But she thought that was too nice for him so she killed Louis and was about to kill you too. Thankfully daddy took the gun away from mommy and saved you. And now everything going to be all right, isn't it?"

Claudia nodded in her sleep, her eyes moving swiftly underneath her lids. Creating a memory that never really happened.

Dr. Lecter smiled. After a couple of more sessions like these he was sure she would no longer be able to distinguish her dream from reality.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what do you guys think? I'm really excited to know. Well I hope you're enjoying it so far. Don't forget to Review, (winkedy wink wink).


End file.
